Adrenaline
by OnBladedWings
Summary: Short but sweet romp between two of my characters from my own take on the MH universe. Lemon warning.


Short but sweet romp between a pair of characters from my own version of the MH universe, which is populated by anthros decended from the wyverns themselves.

Lemon warning, as well as Futanari and Furry content. Run and hide while you can!

* * *

><p>The rathalos gave one last roar before slumping to the ground, its mangled wings' clawing finally ceasing. Dozens of wounds, most of them rather shallow, dotted its carapace, though the killing blow was obviously the blade protruding from its forehead, embedded to the hilt. Alyssah sighed, a smile spreading on her face as she folded her bowgun and slung it across her back. Shaking her mane to clear it from her eyes, she wasn't surprised to hear her partner whooping with glee.<p>

"This one's gotta be at least four feet longer then the current record! Look at those tail spikes!" Zahzi pulled her offhand blade free of the creatures's skull, a small spurt of blood spattering her leg armor as the creature twitched convulsively. Turning to grin at Lyss, she let out another celebratory whoop. Like a child gone hyper on sugar, she ran a quick circle around the dead beast taking measurments here and there.

"I'll set the flare, let the guild ship know we're done down here. Be caref- UNF!" Lyss was interupted by a tackle from behind, Zahzi holding her tight as they fell. Turning mid-fall, Zahzi landed on her back with Lyss astride, and leaned up to capture her partners lips in a fierce kiss. Lyss giggled despite herself, relaxing onto Zahzi's comfortable chest. She did a double-take, though, when she realized it was indeed Zahzi's chest... her BARE chest. The fact that the woman had already stripped nude hadn't been as much as a surprise as the speed and stealth with which it had been accomplished.

"The guild can wait... can it not?" The dark furred woman whispered, sending shivers up Lyss' spine. She undulated her hips needily, her already hard shaft peeking out of her sheath and pressing against the leather of Lyss' leggings.

"Are you _always _this horny after a hunt?" Lyss gasped, licking her lips despite herself. She pulled her gun off her shoulders and set it aside, Zahzi's claw-tipped fingers already unlatching the protective plating on her chest. With a shrug it fell free, the cool night air blowing across her nipples teasingly.

"Mmm... I can't help it. All the activity, all that adrenaline..." She reached up to take Lyss' right breast in hand, the pliant flesh perfectly fitting her hand. With a purr, she brushed her claws along the nipple, teasing them stiff. Lyss gasped, her beautiful voice even more so as she arched her back with a moan. Zahzi could only grin at her sensative partner. Leaning up to brush her lips across Lyss' ear, she whispered hotly "Why are you still wearing pants?"

Lyss cried out again, a breathy moan forcing its way out of her mouth as Zahzi nibbled oh so gently on her ear with those sharp teeth. She lurched to one side, pushing her wyvernscale boots off as fast as she could, Zahzi never relenting with her nibbling. "G-Goddess above, Zah..." She whimpered, kicking off the last of her armor, letting the night air carress her naked skin. In the dark, her skin almost seemed to have a luminescent glow, the dark blue streaks winding over her pure white skin along her arms and legs. The fur of her mane brushed down her back, free of the imprisoning helm.

Zahzi smiled widely, roving her gaze over Lyss' beautiful form as she let the girl adjust herself back into place. With a purr, she prodded her erect self against her lover, making sure she was paying attention before thrusting deep into her with one stroke. As she pulled her hips back, the spines along her shaft gripped and scraped inside Lyss, eleciting another loud gasp and a mewling cry. The girl leaned down, unable to hold herself upright with the sensations washing over her. It never did take much to make her cum, and Zahzi knew it. With another quick thrust-and-reverse, she felt the light skinned girl above her tense, her inner muscles gripping the dark furred womans shaft like a vice as she whimpered pitifully into Zahzi's chest.

"Such a sensitive little thing... what will I ever do with you?" Zahzi laughed playfully, giving her a moment before resuming her thrusting. Lyss tried to speak, but her voice caught in her throat as the spines resumed their delicious torment. Instead, she gripped her lovers dark scaled arms and used what strength she could muster to rock back in time with Zahzi's movements. Zahzi brought one hand up to brush lovingly along Lyss' cheek before pulling her into a kiss that began hungry, but shifted into a soft, tender moment between them as they came together, Zahzi's knot spreading Lyss almost painfully tight. They shared a deep moan, an exhausted Lyss collapsing onto Zahzi's warm fur covered chest and drifting off to sleep, with Zahzi soon following.

* * *

><p><em>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TWO INCHES SHORT?"<em>

Even down the hall, Lyss could hear Zahzi's outburst. After having the wyvern's body they had brought back examined, the guild had indeed declared it a remarkable find. It seemed, however, that it wasn't quite a record. The guild attendant burst out of the room just as Lyss was about to enter, almost knocking her aside. From the severe blush on her face, Lyss could guess what had happened. Entering the room, she saw Zahzi re-fastening her pants with a grin. "What did you do to that poor girl?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zahzi's grin grew wider, her voice nonchalent. "I showed her a few extra inches. Turns out we have a record holder after all."

Lyss could only give an exasperated sigh and shake her head.


End file.
